kndthegamewizardsagafandomcom-20200214-history
Ynnad Noskcaj
Ynnad Noskcaj (Numbuh -10.0) is the 9-year-old son of Ave and Edak Noskcaj in Gamewizard's universe, brother of Ydolem Noskcaj, and Negative of Danny Jackson. He is second-in-command and Secret Taker of Sector -L, and a magic user. Nextgen Series Disapproving with Nerehc Onu's leadership style, Ynnad became a spy for the Destructively Nefarious Kid Gods, still holding his position in Sector -L to hopefully find secrets on Nerehc. Annaira Eerfnud inscribed the DNKG logo on his left arm so Aluben could see or bonebend him. In Down in the Negaverse, Ydolem learns a strange secret that Ynnad wishes to know, so under her knowledge, he leaks this to some nerd bullies who try to attack Ydolem, but Ynnad always saves her, casually asking what the secret is, but Ydolem never tells. Ydolem gets the conclusion Cire sent the bullies on her, so the two get in a fight, which leads to Ydolem bumping into Ynnad, who falls as his sleeve slips up. Ydolem sees the DNKG mark on his arm, so Ynnad reveals his treachery and demands the secret from Ydolem, changing Cire into stone. The students of their school, all customers and trusted friends of Ydolem, help defend her, so Ynnad escapes. Ynnad aids the DNKG in invading DNK Moonbase, taking Ininap Yksvolird hostage. When the operatives are imprisoned on DNKG H.Q., Ynnad steals Sipa's magic wand, ambushing the girl when she comes to retrieve it. He tortures her with her own wand, forcing her to remember all the terrible things she did to people, until Nollid appears to defend her. Ynnad battles him with two wands, summoning a bunch of animals to confuse Nollid. Ynnad then summons a Fear Dragon to put his enemies under a Scare Stare, but since he keeps using Sipa's Devil Wand against its master, the wand turns on him and absorbs Ynnad's magic, allowing Nollid to take it back and return to Sipa. Following Aluben's defeat, Innus used her psychic to minimize Ynnad into a bottle, and Ydolem happily kept him with her. Appearance Ynnad mostly wears a dark cloak to hide himself, when he's not wearing his Invisibility Cloak. He is a chubby, brown-skinned boy with black hair and black eyes. He wears dark-gray shoes. On his left arm is the inscribed DNKG logo. Personality Ynnad is a boy of very few words, and almost never engages in social activity or conversation. Like his sister, he is devoted to keeping the secrets of fellow kids, and can be trusted to do so. Powers Ynnad possesses magic powers, and has an Invisibility Cloak to hide himself. He uses his power to take the secrets of their customers and seal them in Secret Sacks, afterwards hiding them inside Ydolem's shadow. Ynnad primarily changes enemies into animals, and can also summon animals out of magic portals. When using both his and Sipa's wands, he can summon a Fear Dragon to put enemies under a scary trance. Weaknesses Ynnad believes magic wands to be only tools that any mage can use, it doesn't matter who. This proved fatal for him when he tried to use Sipa's demonic wand against its master, forcing the wand to suck away his magic. Category:Future Kids Category:Males Category:Magic Users Category:DNKG Operatives Category:African-Americans Category:Traitors Category:Vice-Leaders Category:Deceased Characters Category:Nega-Sector L Members